


Unconditional

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller saw Toby do something he shouldn’t have and he’s never letting go.  Alternate universe. PWP mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

He’s tied to the bed with silk ropes, and blindfolded. It should worry him, but it really doesn’t. He made a deal with Chris Keller, and he’ll keep it. If this is what it takes, then he’ll give it. It’s his to give after all. He senses a presence in the room. Keller. “You ready to begin?” he asks in that velvet-rough bedroom voice. “Yes” Toby says calmly. He should have picked a safe word, but Keller might not care. Not being able to see anything is oddly freeing in the moment. There’s still scent and touch, both sensations amplified by the temporary deprivation of one sense. 

 

Chris Keller saw him get in a pointless bar fight with a Nazi, Karl Metzger, and accidentally slash the man’s neck with a broken bottle in the alley outside some dingy bar. Metzger died on the way to the hospital. No witnesses but one. Lucky some might say. If he keeps doing what Chris wants him to it’s okay, he won’t tell a soul. Gen won’t know about this. They divorced shortly after the fight. She took the kids and went to her new boyfriend. He sees them often enough. But Keller, he holds all his secrets for now.

 

The room is warm enough and Keller’s hands move across his body with precision. He’s hard now; its almost getting painful but Chris won’t touch his cock yet. Keller pinches his nipples and puts clamps on them. “That hurts, right?” he asks.   
“Yes”  
“It’s supposed to” says Keller and runs something across the heated skin, a feather maybe. It tickles. “You like a little punishment?” says Keller. Of course he does. Keller smacks his chest lightly. “Now I’m going to burn you,” says Keller. There’s an odd sensation, something slippery and warm. Candle wax. It hurts, but he hardly minds. 

 

The first time he hardly believed Keller’s calm words about what he needed to do. “Let me fuck you,” said Keller, in the still quiet of the hotel room. They’d rented it to talk.  
“Really? That’s all? ”said Toby. Nothing about money. This was one mixed-up blackmailer.  
“That’s a lot.” said Keller, blue eyes firmly on his.  
“Maybe. Okay, let’s get to it. Pucker up, loverboy”  
Keller gave him a piercing look and then gave him a deep kiss that burned through all his carefully constructed defenses. Later he watched Keller suck him and felt his world collapse or maybe start over. This was nothing like his previous experiments with guys. Afterwards Keller left him a note with his phone number and told him to get in touch soon. That was how it began for real. Toby went back to his now empty house and remembered every touch until morning came. So different from what he had been expecting and yet so strangely good. He was an addict with a new drug to try, giddy with excitement, and hollowed out inside by shame. It was his punishment and he’d endure it with pride. 

 

Keller removes the blindfold. He is calmly cleaning up the wax and removing the clamps. Toby is still tied up and still so hard. Keller bites his neck, hard enough to leave a visible mark. Not that he cares. The people at his law firm will assume it’s a girlfriend or hooker who did it, not a jealous blackmailing male lover. Not that they’re prejudiced or anything. Keller starts licking a path towards his cock. When he starts sucking the head, Toby cries out and very nearly comes. Keller lets his cock go and smiles. “You are mine” he says. “All mine. Now I’m going to claim you once and for all”. Keller is stroking himself, applying lube to his dick. He pushes inside in one painful, hard stroke. Toby screams. Chris picks up a hard rhythm and Toby pulls at his ropes, but he can’t get loose unless they snap off and they won’t. He can’t touch Chris and that’s frustrating. One more hard thrust and he’s starting to lose it. Keller’s eyes are locked on his, burning through to his very soul. He feels more naked than he is. When he feels Keller start to come, one strong hand strokes him and he follows. “Say you’re mine” says Keller. “I’m yours. Always” he says. It’s what he deserves, and more than he needs. Keller unties him and hugs him tightly. He’ so lucky and so hopelessly cursed. “I love you” he says, “I love you and I hate you”. Keller nods. “Me too. Until death” he says, like it’s a marriage vow. He smiles and leans in for a soft kiss. He hasn’t asked Toby for money. All he wants is unconditional love. And he’ll get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz Prompt-a-thon 2014.


End file.
